The invention relates to a building block and system to facilitate the construction of buildings, walls, cross walls and the like without the need of special equipment or techniques. The essential idea is to provide a full block and a system using the full and two other types of interlocking blocks, the basic system being three blocks. The blocks are designed to firmly lock together and thus the construction does not require the traditional mortar or cement to bond it together. This is due to the selection and position ears protruding from at least the full block and grooves all of the blocks that fit on said protruding ears. As a result, it is possible to interlock said blocks in parallel, longitudinally or transversely. Thus, with this system any simple or complex structure may be built.
The state of the art is still complex and costly and is far behind the invention herein described because too many differently shaped blocks must be used in combination and/or because manufacturing, stocking, selecting and assembling so great a number of blocks defeats the idea of facilitating construction. Also, such complications increase costs and require skilled personnel to allot the type of blocks that will be used in a particular building. Workmen certainly need some skills to control inventories and select the proper blocks that may be needed. For example, Canadian Patent 1,142,773 relates to a block having a distinctive manner of fitting together, male-female, to form beams or doorheads with pillars going through them, or to form channels for internal line or cable ducts. This system does not require skilled workmen. However, it needs special machinery for its manufacture. It also requires many forms of blocks to obtain building configurations such as corners, columns, cross-walls, etc.
An object of the invention is to provide three blocks with which any desired structure can be built.
Another object is to obtain a construction system which does not require special equipment or skilled workmen.
A further object is to provide the means for precision molding of blocks.
Another object is to use as few molds as possible to reduce manufacturing costs.
Another object is providing blocks which may be easily cubed for transportation and stocking.
Another object is to make it easy for the builder to choose and use the blocks.